The Eldredth
The Eldredth are an Alien Race that appears in Master of Nothing. Because of their name and Non-humanoid appearance, they are often mistaken for The Eldritch Things who bare an extremely similar name. __ToC__ History It is unknown for how long they existed in the Universe, but they are significantly older than Humanity and has sent many voyages out of the Universe and into the greater Multiverse. It is not uncommon for entire colony ships to lose contact with their home planet once they leave, either because they found their way to a new Universe or those who makes contact with them slay them due to their similarities with the Scourge of the Universe. As of 4,442,570 PA (Post-Alternity), the Eldredth aware of the worryingly swift disappearance of Cinder Stocks and foresaw the recycling and destruction of their world that they so worried about when they sent out their Colony Ships in the first place. It is in time that the Eldredth began becoming skeptical of their Magic Users; specifically the Acolytes of Sol who the populace saw as using up the energy that keeps the Universe stable. Even now, these Acolytes took notice that a third party was influencing their planet. It was too late however, as the populace became influenced enough that they began purging the acolytes until they were but a mere shadow. This third party was eventually able to get the destruction of the Universe out of mind and effectively turned the entire Eldredth civilization from that who takes the Trinity as fact to one who believes only in the Science with the Trinity and Eldritch being nothing more than mere folks tale to scare children or to give children a superhero. That is, until the War Machines the Eldredth possessed that were sealed away had gone rogue and began destroying their own cities for no rhyme or reason. The main capital of the United Planet would've been destroyed, if a massive wall of flames hadn't arrived. Appearance Eldredth are, to humans, an Avian Species. They possessed a hooked beak that can be both thin and fine or bulky and thick, Serrated talons (Which are usually sanded down for more "Civilized" use), and an almost raptor-like physique. They stand at about 5'1 to 5'4 on average when in their normal resting position and possess a wide range coloured feathers with no real average amongst them (Which seems to be a fashion statement similar to peacocks on Earth). Although Avian in appearance, they in fact cannot fly and their wings at best can be used for gliding. Natural Characteristics *Longevity: At least in comparison to humans, the Eldredth are incredibly long lived- with the average Eldredth living to the human age of 4000. *Vocal Capability: The Eldredth has an insane vocal range and much like a human Parrot, is able to imitate sounds almost perfectly even if the Eldredth themselves don't understand what they just said. *Extreme Intelligence: The Eldredth are far more advanced than Humanity; able to create Colony Ships that can leave the Universe and traverse to another, create devices able to measure Cinders in the Universe on average, and imitate magic with pure technology. Weapons *Machine Elihu: The main War-Mechas used by the Eldredth in their times of war. They have been sealed away for many eons as the Eldredth no longer found use in such a war-mongering machine as their civilization became more "civilized". *Blankers: The main Fighter-Jet for the Eldredth. More a "Weaponized Car" for them, these are the main flying vehicles used by the Police and Military for their operations. Category:Metaverse Series Category:Akreious